leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Beheeyem (Pokémon)
|} Beheeyem (Japanese: オーベム Ohbem) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 42. Biology Beheeyem is a brown extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head that features depressions on both sides. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. Under the rim of its head, there lay two green eyes with small black pupils. It has a lighter brown "collar" and 4 dots on its chest of the same color. Beheeyem's arms have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has a rim underneath its main body, under which are two small legs. It communicates by flashing its multi-colored fingers. Beheeyem can manipulate the memories of its opponents, being able to erase or even rewrite them. In the anime Major appearances Beheeyem debuted in Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!, under the ownership of Leon, a.k.a. the "Dream Thief". Beheeyem had befriended so that Leon could lure and into a trap. It later kidnapped , , and Meowth while they were sleeping, replacing them with dolls. It also stole Ash, , and 's on hand Pokémon while they slept. Multiple Beheeyem appeared in Capacia Island UFO!, where they were searching for a that fell in Capacia Island when their flying saucer crashed there. They had hypnotized the town's population to help them in their search. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Colress owns a Beheeyem, which he first used in The Tournament Continues while participating in the Unova . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Beheeyem appears as the Burst form of Rabine. In the TCG Game data NPC Appearances * : Three Beheeyem first appeared when they attacked the when they first appeared in the world. One of them was responsible for the memory loss the player suffered and were under the control of Dark Matter. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert, Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 681 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Ninth release)}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Teleport|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=606 |name2=Beheeyem |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia Origin Beheeyem is based on , one of the more popular kinds of . Judging from 's Pokédex entry, it and its evolution may also be based on the or the . Additionally, Beheeyem's design resembles a person wearing a hat and trenchcoat and is likely based on stereotypical spies, shady figures, , or government agents in connection with alien sightings. The colored dots on its hands resemble the colorful faces of the invaders in the ; the aliens in the film had green, blue and red dots just like Beheeyem's coloration. Its type and design references Japanese statues, which have often been confused for alien artifacts. Considering its species names, physical appearance, and powers, it may also be based on a brain. Name origin Beheeyem is a corruption of the abbreviation , an old-fashioned term used to refer to extraterrestrials. Ohbem may be a combination of orb and (pronounced as a single word in Japanese). Oh may also refer to 大 ō'' (large) and ''bem may also refer to beam (referencing s from ). In other languages , orb and |fr=Neitram|frmeaning=From reversed |es=Beheeyem|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Megalon|demeaning=From mega and encephalon |it=Beheeyem|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=벰크 Bemk|komeaning=From BEM and |zh_cmn=大宇怪 Dàyǔguài|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Бехийем Bekhiyem|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Megalon es:Beheeyem fr:Neitram it:Beheeyem ja:オーベム zh:大宇怪